


January 1980

by renesaramis



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesaramis/pseuds/renesaramis
Summary: Sam's never been so grateful for Gene's fireplace until today.
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 3





	January 1980

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a universe I will actually establish at some point.

Sam’s never been so grateful for Gene’s fireplace until today – well, tonight, really; the sun’s long set, and he’s blinking in mostly blue-grey darkness. He thinks Alex might be asleep, her breathing slow and steady against Gene’s chest, the guv himself half-asleep, with his fingers in her hair. Sam’s on the right, sat nearly on the arm of the chair, leaning his head on Gene’s shoulder.

The armchair’s certainly seen better days and usually struggles to fit two of them on there, let alone three. But it’s putting up one hell of a fight, Sam thinks, miraculously refusing to cave in despite the weight of three grown adults using it as a makeshift bed. _Top of the Pops_ is on the telly, volume down so Adam and the Ants sound like nothing more than a hum.

‘You asleep, Bolls?’ Gene asks, voice low so as not to wake her if she _is_ sleeping.

‘No,’ she mumbles, but she sounds halfway there already; she opens her eyes for a few seconds, flickering between Gene and Sam, and then closes them again, breathing heavily. ‘Nice and warm in here, though.’

‘Bloody Baltic outside, that’s why,’ mutters Gene, but he’s smiling wistfully, and Sam can’t help himself but to close his own eyes and nestle in the gap between the guv’s head and shoulder.

With his free hand, Gene pulls him closer, and he breathes in the familiar scent of tobacco and whiskey. If someone told him seven years ago that this would be his future, he’d have said they were just as mad as him. But here Sam is – half-asleep against his guv’s shoulder, with Alex on their other side, the fire crackling at their feet, and a fresh layer of snow falling outside.

For the first time, it feels like home.


End file.
